The Start Of The End Of The World
by BecauseImBatman108
Summary: It's basically a bunch of Hurt/Comfort oneshots that you guys request. Centered mainley around Dick and his big bros Roy and Wally. First chapter is a Dick bully story. Chapter 3 is up.
1. A Bad Case Of The Blue Birdies

**The Start Of The End Of The World**

**EDITED!**

**This is my first brotherly love fanfic and the first fanfic I actually wrote. I wrote this for ****Twilight Archangel ****who has helped and inspired me in a lot of ways. Thank you so much for all your support, you are truly awesome!**

**Summary: Robin shows up at the mountain late one evening hurt and crying. It's up to big brothers Roy and Wally to make the little bird feel all better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**A Bad Case Of The Blue Birdies**

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 7, 15:20**

**Wally's POV**

Robin was late…

Although it wasn't strange for Batman to keep Robin late for additional training Wally couldn't shake the idea that something could be wrong. He was certain that Robin would have, at the very least, texted him to let him know that he might be late. And today of all days when Roy was visiting the cave made it increasingly odd that there was no word from their small bird. Rob had been ecstatic when he found out that his 'self-proclaimed older brother' was coming to hang out with the two of them. In fact, Wally figured he would be the first one there, bouncing up and down on his heels with anticipation, but when Wally had Zeta beamed to the cave there was no sign of the little bird. It was quiet except for the distant sounds of television static that Superboy was undoubtedly watching.

"That's strange…" Wally thought. Walking into the kitchen where he found M'gann stirring a bowl of cookie dough.

"Hello Wally!" M'gann greeted him as he sat down on a bar stool near her. He reached across the counter top and scooped a bit of the dough out with his finger and popped it into his mouth.

"Wally! Wait till they're done!" She scolded pulling the bowl out of his reach before he could eat more.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry babe." He said before quickly turning serious. "Hey… Have you seen Robin anywhere? Roy should be here any minute now."

"Nope. Not since yesterday… Uh, Wally? Has he seemed down to you lately? It's just that for a while now his emotional waves have seemed very… Conflicted." She chose her words carefully as if she was trying not to offend.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, suddenly concerned for his best friend.

"Well he seemed like he was fighting with his emotions and they were all too jumbled up to make any sense out of them but when I asked him about it he just shut down and said he was fine. I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude and I know it's not any of my business but… I don't know maybe I'm reading too much into it but I'm worried about him." She said, her brow furrowed in thought as she played with her hair.

"No it's fine… Maybe Batsy is pushing him too hard again… I'll try to ask him about it when he-" Wally stopped suddenly when he heard the computer announce the arrival of 'Speedy'.

"Hold that thought. Roy!" Wally nearly squealed in delight as he sped out of the room, momentarily forgetting his concern for his young friend in the excitement of finally seeing his big brother after so long.

"Wally wait-" She tried to stop the hyper active speedster but he was already gone.

* * *

**Gotham, October 7, 15:27**

**Dick's POV**

I was running late.

I found out Alfred couldn't pick me up from school because Bruce had a Wayne Enterprises meeting that was running late and they couldn't make it here for another hour. Then on my way home I got a text from Wally telling me Roy had already arrived at the cave and I should get my butt over there too so we could get the party started, but of course right at that moment my phone's battery decided that it would be a hilarious prank to die right before I got the chance to reply to him. And if my day wasn't already bad enough I was about to reach the the Zeta nearest to Gotham Academy when a familiar cringe worthy voice spoke up behind me, "Hey _dick._"

Shoulders hunched I continued to walk forward. "Wow! How very clever of you Reid! It's not like I haven't ever heard of _that_ one before! Frankly, I'm impressed your tiny brain could even come up with that!" I winced as words just kept spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. I mentally cursed myself as I felt my backpack being pulled from my shoulders… This was going to be fun.-said no one ever.

The next thing I remember was waking up on the cold, hard asphalt. My school uniform was torn and dirty and the the contents of my backpack were strewn about me carelessly. I continued laying on the concrete for what felt like an eternity as the memory of what happened before I lost consciousness played out before my eyes like one of those old projector movies that always had almost a sad, creepy aura about them. A numb feeling came over me and words echoed through my mind.

_Charity case!_

_(Kick)_

_Geek!_

_(Thump)_

_Please stop…_

_(Thunk)_

_He doesn't love you!_

_(Kick)_

_Charity case!_

_(Punch)_

_Stop…_

_(Bam)_

_I'm sorry…_

_(Kick)_

_Did they scream!?_

_(Crack)_

_No more…_

_(Kick)_

_Did your family scream when they fell!?_

"_Stop_!" I yelled, whipping myself into a sitting position. The sad movie stopped playing and suddenly I was back in present time. The numbness that had previously filled my bones was replaced with an agonizing pain that nearly had me writhing. The honking of a horn followed by a shout of, "Get off the road!" Was what finally got me moving. Stiffly I stood up and gathered my tattered belongings. The screen of my phone was cracked and I was definitely in desperate need of a new book bag. Tearing my thoughts from my ruined supplies I focused on my new task. If I could just get to the Zeta everything would be alright.

Yep… Definitely not fun…

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 7, 16:05**

"Ooo ooo! I know! How about this one!? What do you call a pepper that won't mind its own business!?" Wally asked as he tried to distract himself from the concern he held for his small friend.

Roy sighed, "_Jalapeno Business._ Now when is Rob getting here?"

Wally frowned, "How'd you know!?"

"That's the third time you told that joke… _Today._" Roy scowled at Wally with irritation. "When is Robin getting here!?"

Wally thought for a second, then said, "… Oh."

They had been sitting in the TV room talking about everything and anything trying to pass the time when Roy glanced at the clock and said, "_Wally!_ Where the hell is Robin!?"

It had been nearly an hour since Roy arrived and Robin still hadn't shown up.

"Don't know haven't talked to him today…" Wally mumbled as he glanced nervously at his phone.

Picking it up and scanned the messages he had sent to Rob.

_Wally: roys here get ur skinny little ass down here so we can get this party started xD 15:25_

_Wally: hey where r u? 15:28_

_Wally: dude… seriously answer me 15:32_

_Wally: r u ignoring me?8( 15:38_

_Wally: i kissed zatanna 15:42_

_Wally: then i spilled bbq sauce all over ur computer in ur room 15:46_

_Wally: ok those were lies 15:48_

_Wally: well the 1rst 1 was a lie 15:48_

_Wally: i may or may not have spilled some bbq on ur key board 15:48_

_Wally: rob c mon ur scaring me 15:50_

_Wally: r u ok? 15:53_

_Wally: did ur cell die x_x 15:55_

_Wally: robbie-poo! where r u! heh i rhymed xP 15:58_

_Wally: answer me dammit! 16:01_

He was seriously starting to worry about Rob not answering his texts. He almost always texted him back within two minutes. Why wasn't he now?

"Rooooy he isn't answering my texts!" Wally looked at Roy with wide frightened eyes but he tried to play it off like he was only complaining.

"Try again." Roy said.

_Wally: rob i need u! help im so bored without u 16:07_

"Nothing…" Wally muttered after waiting a few minutes, "You try…"

Roy took out his phone and sent Dick a message.

_Roy: Dick where are you? Hurry up and get here. And answer the damn messages! 16:12_

They sat there in silence for a few minutes chewing nervously on their lips, picking at their nails, glancing back and forth between where their two phones sat side by side on the table-doing anything to keep the time from feeling like it had stopped.

Just as Wally was about to say something they finally heard it.

The glorious computer animated voice had finally announced the arrival of the youngest of the trio. Relief flooded their systems and as soon as they heard it they were out the door.

Of course Wally being the speedster that he was got there first. "Rob! Where have you been!? We've been waiting FOREVER! Roy has been here for eighteen hours pretty much! How long were you planning on keeping us... Waiting.." He faltered when he saw Robin stand there in his civvies but not the ones he'd normally wear to Mount Justice. Instead of the normal jacket over hoodie and standard black skinny jeans, he wore gray loose sweat pants, a baggy T-shirt and was without his shades. He hung his head and Wally couldn't get a clear look at his face.

"Rob, what happened..?" He whispered. Roy's footsteps resounded through the room as he caught up.

"Why didn't you answer your phone!?" Roy snapped. He marched over about to give his youngest brother a mouthful but thought better when he saw him. "Robin, look at me." He said when he continued to hide behind his hair.

Slowly lifting his head he avoided their eyes so he wouldn't have to see the shock and pity they held in them.

"Rob..." Wally repeated a bit more forcefully this time, "What happened..?"

Dick shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out and showed them the shattered screen. Giving a broken smile he said, "Looks like I'll be needing a new phone, huh?"

Wally stepped forward and enveloped the thirteen year old into a hug. The pain that had been building up inside of Dick finally broke free. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over his bruised and swollen cheeks. Sobs wracked his body and he called out Wally's name. "Wal-Walle-e-e... He-he asked me if they if they screamed!" His fists clenched around the fabric of Wally's shirt. "He asked m-me _if my family screamed when they fell_! Wally! He asked… Wally! It hurts… I-it hurts so much… Please... Make it stop…" Both Roy and Wally froze, eyes narrowing at each other.

"_Who did this!?_" Roy snarled in rage his face going red with fury.

Dick sobbed harder and harder until he could hardly breathe. Roy wrapped his arms around him too, effectively sandwiching the little bird in between him and Wally.

They had made their way to Wally's room which was the closest and far more private than the open training room. When they got him to finally calm down enough to tell them what happened he was curled in a ball with his head on Roy's lap, hands clinging to the hem of his shirt for dear life as Wally rubbed soothing circle onto his back.

"Dickie-bird, who did this to you…?" Wally asked using their pet name for him. Dick would never admit it but he loved it when they called him that.

"It's notta big deal…" He muttered lazily into Roy's leg.

"_Not a big deal!? _Not a big deal _my ass_!" Roy scowled down at the black, feathery, mop of hair that covered the youngest' face.

"Dick this _is_ a big deal. Now let's try that again… Who did this to you?" Wally asked in a far more stern tone.

Dick sniffled before answering, "Just a couple of guys at my school…"

"Let's try being a little less vague… _Names…_Dick, give us _names_." Roy again.

"Er… Don't wanna…"

"_Dick…_"

"Fine…" He sighed as he gave in. He was too tired to put up a fight anyways. "Jared Hays… Danny Peirce and… and Johnie Reid…"

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" Roy growled.

Both Dick and Wally raised their heads to look at Roy and said simultaneously, "Roy no!" As if they were scolding a dog, then turned to look at each other and laughed, both saying, "We are so in sync!" Then they lost it, howling in laughter, tears streaming down their faces. It was the type of belly hurting laughter that only your closest friends can draw out of you. The kind where everyone around you won't get why you're laughing so hard over something so stupid and sometimes even you find yourself wondering the same thing, why are you laughing so hard? But that wasn't really important because right then and there he was happy and that was the only thing that mattered to them.

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 7, 19:21**

"Ow…! Ow…! Ow, stop!"

"It would hurt a lot less if you would hold still." Roy replied as Dick squirmed around on the hospital bed in nothing but his boxers.

Wally and Roy had taken him to med-bay about ten minutes ago. They would have taken him two hours ago if he hadn't fallen asleep but they didn't have the heart to wake him up. When he finally woke up, it took a good fifteen minutes to talk him into letting them patch him up and so that brought them there.

"But it's cold and you keep finding the most painful spots to jab!" Dick complained as he continued to squirm away from the probing hands.

"If you would just stop moving for like _five _minutes we wouldn't be having this problem!" Roy grimaced. Just looking at Dick's chest hurt. Every time Dick said 'ow' it would put him in an even fouler mood than he was in just moments before. He wanted to make those jerks pay for what they did to his baby brother and one look at Wally said he was thinking the same thing.

After a good twenty minutes of squirming and complaining they had finally finished patching him up.

"You made that a lot harder than it needed to be." Wally had told Dick when they finished putting away the medical equipment.

"Well I like making things difficult for you!" He stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. "Now give me my pants!" He snatched them out of Roy's out stretched hand and pulled them on quickly, wincing as he did so.

Wally and Roy shared a dark look of agreement.

Revenge was going to be sweet…

* * *

**Gotham Academy, October 8, 07:15**

"Bye, Alfred…" Dick mumbled as he got out of the black limo he had arrived in.

"Good bye, Master Richard! Have a nice day at school. " Alfred called warmly after him in his British accent. He closed the door and the limo pulled away from the curb.

"Thanks..." He muttered although Alfred had already drove off.

As he neared the main entrance of his school he noticed a commotion by the front gate. Curious about what was going on he walked over to see what the big deal was and what he saw surprised him more than it should have. Roy and Wally… What are they doing here?

He pushed through the crowd to get a better look at what was going on. Wally and Roy had Hays and Pierce pinned to the wall, both had bruises blossoming over their already ugly mugs. Reid was on the floor cowering away from the two gingers as his '_friends'_ got threatened.

"If you _ever_ go near Richard Grayson again this will look like rainbows and butterflies compared to what we'll do to you!" Roy snarled into the quickly paling faces of the terrified bullies.

Wally turned and grabbed Reid by his shirt's collar. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" He growled. "What kind of cowards likes to beat on a kid!?"

Without waiting for an answer Roy spat, "Watch your backs because we will be back if you even so much as look at him funny!" He then roughly shoved Reid into the wall and smirked. "Now beat it!"

The three bullies scampered away as quickly as possible and soon after the rest of the crowd dispersed whispering things like, "Thank you!" And, "About time."

"I'm just surprised that none of the teachers tried to stop us…" Wally said looking around.

"Wally," Dick answered, "This is Gotham, people tend to not get involved with other peoples fights." He walked up to them, then scowled, "M'not a kid…"

Wally laughed, "Awww!"

Roy made a kissy face and cooed, "Oh he's so cute!" As he ruffled Dick's hair.

"Shut up!" The small bird said but couldn't help the smile that spread its way over his lips… "Have I ever told you how much I love you guys?"

* * *

**Thanks you all for reading! Everyone go check out my friend ****Twilight Archangel**** and his YJ fanfics if you liked this one! He is an awesome writer and he'd love to hear from you guys!**

**I need oneshot prompts so feel free to leave any in the reviews! **

**I love you guys!-BecauseImBatman108**


	2. Big Bros, Girlfriends And Pranks Gone

**The Start Of The End Of The World**

**EDITED**

**Hello everyone and welcome back! This oneshot was requested by ****taylovesbevin****. I do realize that I still owe prompts to ****Kira Sema, ****HufflepuffGleek, ****IndiaMoore**** and ****Lindariddle****. Don't worry I am getting to those! Thank you so much for your patients and thank you ****taylovesbevin**** for the awesome prompt! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: It's the anniversary of the death of the Flying Grayson's and Dick is devastated. Wally and Roy have to try their best to comfort him but Artemis is dead set on getting Dick back for all his past pranks and the end result may not be the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Big Bros, Girlfriends And Pranks Gone Wrong**

* * *

**Gotham, April 1, 04:30**

"No seriously, Bruce! Everything's going to be fine! Just go already! I'll go to Mount Justice like we discussed." Dick smiled tightly at his mentor.

They were in the Bat-cave. Bruce was going off world and he couldn't stop worrying about how Dick would hold up while he was gone… It was the fifth anniversary of the Flying Grayson's tragic fall and Dick was a mess. His eyes were blood shot, his hair uncombed and sticking out in every direction, he was unnaturally quiet and he hadn't slept a wink in the past two days.

"You know I can always stay. All you need to do is just ask." Bruce insisted as he checked his equipment to make sure he'd have everything he needed for the mission.

Dick would do anything to have Bruce stay but he knew that he was needed elsewhere and he wouldn't be leaving unless it was urgent. "No Bruce. The League needs you. I'll be okay." He said, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"Are you sure? I know how hard this time of year is for you." Bruce said looking up to meet Dick's eyes.

"Yeah, totally sure! Now _go_!"

"Fine… If you say so…" Bruce wasn't stupid. He knew Dick wouldn't be okay but arguing with him wasn't going to make him feel any better. At least he'd have Wally to keep him company. What could go wrong…? "Yeah… Maybe I should stay…" It _was_ Wally after all.

"What!? Bruce, no! You need to go! I'll be fine! Besides you'll only be gone a week at tops!" Dick started pushing him towards the Zeta. If Bruce was there too much longer he'd give in and keep him at home.

"Fine, fine I'll go… Just promise to call Alfred if anything goes wrong." Bruce said, turning around to look at his partner.

_You're an idiot Grayson…_ Dick thought to himself.

He hesitated, "Yeah… Bruce. I promise."

Bruce studied his ward for a moment, then gently embraced him in one of his rare bat-hugs. "I love you, Richard." The dark knight tenderly whispered into the small boy's dark hair.

"… Love you too, Bruce."

_Maybe just… Maybe I might be okay._ Dick tried to convince himself.

"Bye, Dick! Take care!" He called right before a flash of light enveloped him.

As soon as the light faded Dick sank to the ground, his smile falling from his lips.

_Yeah and maybe Wally can go a day without eating._

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 08:30**

"_Recognized-Robin B01_" The female computer animated voice echoed through the mountain.

The entire team tensed at the arrival of their smallest member. Most of them thinking something along the lines like, _"Crap!"_

It _was_ April fool's day after all and Robin was famous for his strategically planned pranks. Today would be like Christmas for the small bird and hell for the rest of them. They were all dreading his arrival. Knowing him he'd probably spent the last month planning their demises.

But Wally knew better. He tensed and paled.

_What the hell was Robin doing here today!?_

Rob always stayed with Batman on the anniversary of his family's death. The poor bird was always a disaster this time of year… Heavy on the _dis._

Wally quickly pulled out his cell and texted Roy before slipping out of the kitchen to greet his best friend.

_Wally: roy get to the cave now! robs here 4 sum reason! plz hurry! 08:30_

Wally sped to the training room only to find it empty.

_Dammit!_

He knew Dick, he knew that he liked to push people away, especially when he was upset; he knew Dick would want to be alone and he knew that he wouldn't want to talk but he also knew that he'd need to talk and to be near loved ones so that they could show him that they would always be there for him.

Dick liked to run and hide so he could face his problems alone instead of asking for help. He also didn't like to see Roy and Wally when he was 'weak'; he knew if he saw them he'd break down crying because he always unconsciously lets his guard down around them-so his only possible answer was to hide and try to tough it.

If Wally had a say in this, and he did, he would _not_ let that happen.

Like he said before, he _knew_ Dick and that means he also knew all of his baby bro's favorite hiding spots.

Wally's phone buzzed… Roy.

_Roy: What the hell why!? 08:31_

_Wally: dunno hes hiding 08:31_

_Roy: Of course he is… I should have known… 08:31_

_Wally: its okay i no his favorite spots. i can find him 08:31_

_Roy: Okay wait for me. I'm on my way. 08:32_

_Wally: k 08:32_

A minute later Roy materialized and was on Wally in a flash.

"So where is he?" Roy demanded.

"Dude you said 'wait for you', I haven't even started looking yet but I've got an idea where he is."

"Then what are we waiting for!?"

"Well 'we' were waiting for your slow ass to get over here!" Wally frowned only to get smacked in the back of the head by Roy.

"Just shut up and lead the way."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon I think he's this way."

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 08:40**

_I need a plan…_ Artemis thought as she paced back and forth in her room.

She had been hoping against hope the little brat wouldn't show today but of course he did. It _was_ April fools for crying out loud and he was the king prankster… Well he _and_ Wally were. Those two were always working together on… Well, everything… At least she had something on Wally but Robin on the other hand was untouchable… Damn Bat paranoia…

Wait…! Or was he…?

She opened her eyes and laughed. "That's perfect!"

All she needed to do was get into Robin's room and she was golden.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 08:40**

Dick was sitting in his own little cocoon of blankets when he heard a bang from below and then…

"Ow! Roy stop, you're so pushy!"

"Ah… The nest… How did I not think of that…?" 'The nest' was a place only the three of them and a few leaguers knew about. Rob had been sulking in the rafters one day when he had come across a small alcove on the side of the cave's wall. As soon as he found it he came out of his funk and ran to show Wally. The two of them then lugged blankets, snacks and a bunch of other crap up there and practically made it a giant bird nest with perks. The three of them have been going there ever since.

"Beats me. Aren't you the one who's supposed to know this stuff…?" Dick could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "_Ow_! Dammit Roy! That hurts! Stop it!"

"Then shut _up_!" Roy growled, then in a softer tone called up, "Hey Dickie… We know you're hurting right now and that you want to be alone but really we want to help. Please don't shut us out…"

Dick sank further into the blankets trying his best to pretend he wasn't there but failing miserably. Giving up he crawled over to the edge and without looking over he pushed the rope ladder down for them to climb up.

Wally's head popped up, "Hey buddy… How are you doing?" He asked as he climbed over the edge closely followed by Roy.

Dick mumbled something incoherently. He was curled on his side facing away from them.

"That bad, huh?"

"Mm…"

Roy sat next to the youngest of the trio and gently rubbed his back and as he did so he felt Dick's shoulders start to shake in the effort to keep his sobs in.

Wally crawled around them and flopped down next to Dick and pulled him onto his chest as he shushed him, tears slowly soaking his shirt.

"I… I keep seeing them fall… I can't get it to stop… I just want it to stop Wally… I keep hearing their-their screams-and… And the sound of their body's hitting the pavement… And it just won't _stop_… Roy, please! Just make it stop! Make it stop…" Dick sobbed out as he clung to Wally's shirt, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Roy closed his eyes at the sound of his youngest brother's voice… It sounded so… Broken… And it pained him to think that his baby brother was hurting so much. He could sort of relate to the pain Dick felt. Sure his parents didn't die in front of his eyes but he still knew what it felt like, losing your parents-and that was a tragedy that he'd never wish upon someone else, especially his little brothers. He was just glad that Wally hadn't had to experience that pain yet.

"Hey Dickie… I'm not going to tell you that it gets better because honestly, I really don't know if it ever does and I am so sorry that I can't help you with that but I want-no I _need_ you to know that we're here for you. Wally and I… We will _never_ leave you. We'll always be there for you no matter what… Heck I just let Cheshire rob a bank to come over here and help you…"

"What Roy that is not okay!" Wally yelped quickly looking at Roy.

"It's not important."

"Roy that is im-"

"It's not important." Roy interrupted Wally in a matter-of-fact tone drawing a watery giggle from Dick. "What _is_ important is that we love you so much and would do _anything_ for you. I have no idea where I'd be without you and Wally and I need you to know that…" Roy choked a bit. He couldn't help it. Dick crying was too much for him to handle.

Slowly but surely Dick quieted down but was still on edge so they eventually made their way down to the TV where they decided to watch Doctor Who for about a half an hour until Dick had finally fallen into a restless sleep.

"Where the hell is Batman!?" Roy asked furiously as they walked out of the room to let the young bird sleep.

"I think Rob said something about him going off world for a mission while he was er… You know…" He didn't want to say crying. It just hurt to think about it.

"Screw him! What the _hell_ does he think he's doing leaving Dick at a time like this!?" Roy scowled down at his hands.

"I know! He was probably thinking something like, 'It is for the sake of the mission!' Or, "He can handle it.' To justify what he did to Rob so he wouldn't feel guilty about it when he left." Wally joined in, trying mimic The Dark Knight's gravelly voice. "For one of the worlds best detectives he made some pretty stupid decisions." He muttered.

"Wait… Why couldn't he just stay home Alfred…?"

"Oh yeah… Rob told me a while back that he went to England because his cousin was really sick or something… Guess he's still there."

"Damn… Poor kid… I just wish there was something I could do…" Roy muttered dejectedly.

"Yeah…?" Wally asked. "Me too... Did you really let Cheshire rob a bank?"

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 09:05**

_Dang it!_

Artemis couldn't find any dirt on the kid in here. His room was so plain and _neat_. Like, so neat that it even didn't look lived in. It was weird to think that the boy wonder who was best friends with a complete slob was a neat freak.

She had been in here the past five minutes searching for anything that might help her with her ultimate payback prank but she came up with nothing and then finally something on his nightstand caught her eye.

It was a small stack of photographs. The first one was of the team. All of them smiling except Superboy who would sooner be caught dead then with heaven forbid a smile on his face! The second picture was of Wally and Robin, they both had their arms thrown around each other, laughing as if they had just heard the funniest joke ever made. The third was of Wally, Roy and Robin. Roy in the back with a small satisfied smirk on his face and Wally and Rob in the front him, both were holding their heads in pain as if he had just bopped them really hard. The last one was very worn-unlike the other three. The photograph itself was of a young, beautiful, athletic looking woman in spandex. She looked a little older than Robin about… Fourteen? Maybe fifteen? Dark brown hair and the brightest blue eye's she had ever seen.

She smirked. "Aw… Little brat's got himself a girlfriend."

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and you could practically see the gears turning as she formulated a plan.

She ginned. She quickly pocketed the photograph. Her plan was beautiful and all she needed to complete her prank was the cooperation of a certain female Martian…

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 09:20**

"I don't know… It seems a little mean…"

"C'mon M'gann! He's always pranking us! This might be our only chance to get back at him, and I need your help! Please!" Artemis was practically begging.

"It's just I'm not so sure you should have been snooping in his room. You shouldn't invade his privacy. It's just not fair to him."

"It's not like he hasn't done it! We don't know a single important thing about him and he already knows almost everything about us. _That's_ not fair!"

"I guess you're right…"

Artemis could feel that M'gann was giving in and she knew just the thing to say. "Besides everyone here always plays pranks on April 1st. It's a tradition. If you help me you'll be just like anyone else on earth." She knew she shouldn't tempt M'gann like that but she was desperate and you know how that old saying goes, 'desperate times calls for other desperate...', who cares about what the stupid saying said anyways! All that mattered was that she was desperate and she needed M'gann's help.

"Really…? I'll be like-like you?" M'gann barley dared to hope.

Artemis nodded, "I don't see why not."

M'gann smiled, "Okay, I'm in!"

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 10:02**

_Rob… Robin… It's time to wake up._

A voice gently pulled him out of his slumber. Slowly he cracked his eyes open. A familiar face came into view, dark long hair and startling blue eyes, much like his own…

His eyes shot open as he bolted upright.

"Mom…" He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. It was happening again. He was seeing things, but this time it was different… He had never before hallucinated his mom this young. She had always been in her early thirties but this time she was closer to his age and she wasn't falling like she normally would, instead she was just sitting there smiling at him.

That hit him harder than a ton of bricks, yeah he'd seen her fall about a thousand times in his head but he had never dreamed it this life like and never had she been smiling at him. It hurt him so much to see her smile like that, especially on the anniversary of her death. She shouldn't be smiling! No one should be happy today… It was becoming too much for him to handle. He started shaking as he covered his eyes. Images flashed across his mind but this time, they were real. Everything felt so life like.

_The wire snaps. His aunt and uncle reaching for his cousin John, trying to break his fall. His mother and father lunging for each other in midair. Him reaching out, trying futilely to stop them all from falling and somehow catch them. Their bones crunching as they hit the ground. His own screams echoing through the tent. Tears rushing from his eyes, as he tried to run to his parents... The blood... So much blood..._

It was getting harder for him to breath and he couldn't think straight. Curling up into a ball he began to repeatedly whisper, "I'm sorry."

Distantly he heard someone say something about Wally but he was too far gone to care.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 10:05**

"_Wally!"_

M'gann's voice intruded his personal thoughts.

He winced. _"Ah! Stop that! Babe you know I hate it when you do that!"_

"_Wally! It's Robin! Something's wrong!"_

Immediately turning serious he turned to Roy, "It's Dick and something's wrong."

"_We're on our way." _He thought to M'gann.

Picking up Roy in bridle style he zoomed off to help Dick, not giving Roy anytime to complain.

When they saw their little bro, fury grew in their chests.

Roy turned on the two girls who were standing a ways off looking lost and guilty as hell. "What the _fuck_ did you do to him!?" He snapped.

Artemis paled, "What makes you think we did anything!?"

At the same time M'gann spilled her guts, "Well the thing is, I wanted to be like you guys so Artemis said playing a prank would make me more like a human, more like her, so she went through Robin's room and took the picture of his really pretty girlfriend so I-I could act and look-"

"What picture!?" Wally cut her off, snapping his head to look at Artemis from where he knelt in front of the small bird, his nostrils flared and eyes wide with rage.

Artemis shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You know the really worn one of his girlfrie-"

"He doesn't _have_ a girlfriend! Let me see it." Roy gave her a glare so intimidating it could easily rival the infamous bat-glare.

She pulled it out of her coat pocket and passed it over to Roy. He took one glance at it and paled.

"You _idiots_!" He growled. "That was his mother! She's _dead_!"

M'gann looked horrified and disgusted in herself. Artemis shrank away her eyes widening in shock, "Wha-"

"_Get out_!" Roy snarled in their faces.

"But-" Artemis tried to start only to be interrupted by Wally this time the look on his face made her go cold.

"Just go. Haven't you already caused enough harm?"

"I'm sorr-"

Wally raised up his hand and looked away from them, "Don't. Just don't. Please go."

Artemis looked like she was going to be sick. Slowly she backed up and ran out of the room quickly followed by a crying M'gann.

"He's hyperventilating, Roy." Wally said making Dick sit up and shoved his head in between his knees.

"Hey, Dickie bird." Roy cooed, "It's okay Wally and I are here. C'mon buddy. It's me Roy."

Wally rubbed Dicks back as he cried, trying to catch his breath. "It'll be alright bud, it was just Artemis and M'gann playing a stupid prank… Shh… I know it hurts, I know…"

Wally and Roy both continued to whisper sweet nothings to him, trying to calm him down.

Eventually his breathing evened out and the tears stopped flowing. "I'm sorry guys I just… Panicked I guess…"

"Dude, you have nothing to apologize about. Artemis and M'gann were the ones who were in the wrong." Wally scowled at the thought of anyone hurting his brothers.

As if Dick read his thoughts he grinned and said, "You planning revenge?"

Wally smirked, "Oh you have no idea…"

Dick's grin grew, he straightened his back and turned to face both of them, "Can I help?"

"Depends… What have you got in mind?"

* * *

**Happy Harbor, April 1, 12:30**

The three boys were sitting in the kitchen when Artemis arrived with M'gann in toe.

"Look Dick I'm so sorry." Artemis began. "I had no idea that photo was a picture of your mom. I never meant to hurt you… It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. I never could have expected that reaction."

"Yeah we're so, _so_ very sorry!" M'gann continued, "We know that it's too much to ask but if you could find it somewhere in your heart to forgive us we would be forever grateful."

They both bowed their heads in shame when they heard a cackle followed by another and then Wally and Roy joined in. Raising their heads warily they regarded the three males. "What…?" Artemis asked eventually as the laughing continued.

"Your faces…!" Wally choked out.

"Priceless!" Robin finished for him.

"What!? This isn't funny we're serious!" Artemis snapped at them utterly confused.

"You-you… You thought th-that you were pranking _me_! Ha… I-I knew what you were up to… The entire time!" Dick gasped out between his laughs.

Understanding finally passed over her face, turning beat red all the while. "What? How'd you know?"

"You triggered an alarm when you opened my door. I checked the surveillance cameras and saw that you were snooping around in my stuff so we," Dick motioned to himself, Roy and Wally. "Came up with a plan to get back at you." He cackled once more wiping his eyes. "So much better than what I originally had in store for you."

"What I don't understand…" M'gann asked confused.

"They tricked us M'gann. They were just acting… That wasn't funny." Artemis scowled at them.

"Yes it was." Roy countered with a smug smirk.

Artemis snapped. She ran at them yelling and cursing their names. Robin cackled and flipped away using the counter as a spring board he launched himself into the air and landed gracefully on top of the fridge.

Wally darted to the side and Roy hopped up onto the island.

Artemis lunged for Wally who just laughed and ran around the island. She tried to catch him but that just resulted in Wally running at normal human pace around the counter teasing her. M'gann just stood there still confused.

Dick grinned as he watched the scene play out in front of him, and for the first time that week he finally thought that he was going to be alright.

* * *

**Soooo, I know it's not the best but I'm new at this so don't be too harsh. Thank you again ****taylovesbevin ****for the awesome prompt. It was a lot of fun to write and I look forward to writing the others too. ****Twilight Archangel**** hurry up and come back! I miss you and your fics! Everyone feel free to correct me on anything and to leave anymore oneshot prompts!**

**I love you guys!XD-BecauseImBatman108**


	3. Addict With A Pen

**The Start Of The End Of The World**

**EDITED**

**Hello everyone and welcome back! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! ****Lindariddle**** had given me a challenging prompt to write and although it might not be exactly what she had in mind I have finally finished! I would like to thank you, ****Lindariddle****, for challenging me with such an awesome prompt! It has been an honor to write this for all of you guys and thank you for being so patient with me!**

**The 'poem' that Dickie writes in this, is actually the song called 'Flares' by 'The Script' and the title of this chapter is a song title from my absolute favorite band of all times, 'Twenty|One|Pilots'! Check them out! They're great!**

**A special shout out to ****taylovesbevin**** for encouraging me and giving me so much love and support! I thank you from the bottom of my heart! This chapter probably wouldn't have been up for another week if it wasn't for her so you guys thank her too!**

**Also I'd like to thank ****Twilight Archangel**** for all of his kind words! They always help, encourage and inspire me to write, more than you'd think so I also thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Summary: Dick is really drunk and calls Roy who then gets pissed at him for drinking and drags him back to his house where they (including Wally) end up having lots of feels. Not the best summary but whatever!XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice!**

**So here you guys go! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Addict With A Pen**

* * *

**Gotham, December 5, 20:25**

_Did you lose what won't return?_

_Did you love but never learn?_

_The fire's out but still it burns._

_And no one cares, there's no one there._

_Did you find it hard to breathe?_

_Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_

_In the darkness all alone._

_And no one cares, there's no one there._

_Did you break but never mend?_

_Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_

_Lose your heart but don't know when._

_And no one cares, there's no one there._

Dick paused, pen hovering over the last few words he had written. Tears stung his eyes but he would not let them fall. Raising his head he glared across the room at the younger boy who was currently scowling up at Bruce as the older man ruffled his hair. He quickly averted his eyes as a new wave of emotions washed over him. It was childish and he knew that but it didn't matter. The kids name was Jason and every time Dick looked at him he got a bitter taste in his mouth. So many things had happened in the past year it left him feeling sick…

Too many emotions swam around in his mind and it was becoming too much for him to handle but lately he had found a new way to deal with his problems when they became too much.

* * *

**Star City, December 5, 22:06**

"Wally! Move it! You're blocking my light!" Roy scowled as he tried to read.

"I am your light." The younger red head smirked.

Snorting, Roy pushed Wally out of the way. "You need to stop."

"Pay attention to _me_!" Wally whined as he fell to the floor latching onto the older male's leg.

"Wally, let go of my leg. You're nineteen! Act more like your age!"

"Roy-boy, pay attention to me. You're like, twenty-one. Act more like you're… Er… Uh… And don't ask the impossible of me _Roy_! Just, love me already!"

"What the heck!? That doesn't even make sense! _Wally I swear to_-" Roy stopped as his phone went off in his pocket. "It's Dick."

"Whoa! Haven't heard from him in forever!" Wally dramatically jumped up and collapsed onto Roy's lap, "Answer-it!-Answer-it!"

"Get _off_!" Roy once again pushed the hyperactive speedster onto the floor before answering. "Hey Dickie-bird! Roy and Wally here. You're on speaker."

"_Mm…"_

"Dickie?"

"…" Silence…

"Dick? You there?" Wally asked as the silence continued.

"_Mm… Wha?"_ Dick slurred.

"Hey! What gives?" Wally said when he'd finally answered.

"…" More silence.

"Dick!" Roy snapped, a seed of worry growing for his youngest brother.

"_I don' feel so good…"_ Came the response, followed by the sound of retching.

"Hey! Dude, are you okay!?"

"_Hm…? Dunno…"_ Dick slurred his words together.

Roy's eyes widened in realization. "Dick, are you _drunk_!?"

Wally's head snapped up to look at Roy.

"_Don' remember…"_

"What the hell! Dammit, Dick what were you thinking!?" Roy cursed.

"_Urg!"_ Coughing came from the other line.

"Where are you?" Roy whispered, deadly calm. Even Wally was slightly taken aback at the sound of Roy's voice. He inched away from the older ginger.

"_M' by water… An' lots of… Boats."_

"Stay there. We're coming to get you." Roy scowled, closing his cell before Dick got the chance to answer. Turning to Wally he said, "Grab your coat. We're going to the Gotham docks." And then proceeded to stalk out of the room.

* * *

**Star City, December 5, 22:33**

Roy slammed his apartment door open as he stormed in, carrying a squirming, drunk Dick over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, quickly followed by a worried Wally.

"Get a bath ready!" Roy snapped at Wally, plopping Dick none too gently down onto the toilet seat, jarring the already wounded boy.

"Ow!" Dick yelped as Wally turned the water on who was occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Roy.

They had found him near the water beaten, drunk and barley conscious. He had a domino mask on but strangely enough he was without his Robin suite. He was probably too drunk to even realize it.

"_Shut up_." Roy began to strip the seventeen year old of his clothing articles.

Wally warily watched as Roy practically tossed Dick into the tub and began to roughly wash the boy off, drawing several yelps from him.

"Roy you could be more gen-" Wally began.

"No." Roy stated simply.

"But Roy you're hurt-"

"I said _no_! Didn't I?" Roy glared back at Wally effectively silencing the speedster.

Wally was no coward but he also knew bad things happened when you messed with an already pissed off arrow. It was like poking a bear with a stick. You just don't.

Soon enough the youngest of the trio was scrubbed raw and passed out on the couch in nothing but his boxers and a blanket Wally had thrown over him so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Wally collapsed onto the arm chair and texted Artemis.

_Wally: not comin home 2night 23:02_

Artemis replied almost immediately.

_Artemis: Why is anything wrong 23:03_

_Wally: not really sumthing just came up im gonna sleep at roys tho 23:03_

_Artemis: Okay love you Wally 23:03_

_Wally: luv u 2 babe c u soon 23:04_

_Artemis: Yeah 23:04_

Wally sighed, putting his phone away, slumping in his seat.

He could already tell tomorrow was going to be one hectic day.

* * *

**Star City, December 6, 07:30**

Pounding.

Dick awoke to a pounding headache and the worst hangover he had ever experienced.

Cracking his eyes open, he glanced around at his surroundings. He knew he wasn't in the mansion… So where was he? And then it clicked… Roy's. He was at Roy's apartment.

He frowned, sitting up. Why was he there? It's not like he'd been talking to him lately. Also why was he so sore? And-and _where were his clothes!?_

A movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Wally was sprawled in the armchair next to him, snoring so loudly that it surprised him that it hadn't woken him up sooner.

The night before came back to him in a flood and although a lot of his memories were vague and blurry, he still got a good idea of what had happened.

His eyes widened. Bruce must be worried sick! He probably has the entire Gotham police department out searching for him! He quickly stood up which he immediately regretted, almost falling over as his head swam, knees knocking together as he waited for the dizzy spell to wear off.

Once he pulled himself together he wandered into the bathroom where he found his clothes in a heap on the floor. Searching his jean pockets he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Bruce's number, ignoring the throbbing behind his eyes.

"_Hello?"_ Bruce answered.

"Bruce! It's me Dick! I'm _so_ sorry I forgot to tell you that I was sleeping over at Roy's place!" Dick frantically told his adoptive father.

"…_You were gone?" _Dick's heart stopped.

"Um... Y-yeah…" His voice wavered.

"_Well I- Hold on."_ He heard someone talking in the back ground on Bruce's line. _"Okay… Look Richard, I have to go. Jason needs-"_ But Dick had heard enough.

"Bye." He cut Bruce off and hung up, tears welled in his eyes and just like that he felt his heart break for about the fiftieth time that year.

Why!? Why was it always Jason!? Why did he have to take Bruce from him!? Why did he love Jason more than he loved Dick!? Why was he ignoring him!? Why was everything around him falling apart!? Why…? _Why!? WHY!?_

"Oh so you're up." It wasn't a question.

Dick turned to see Roy in the door way, quickly blinking the tears away, he managed to keep his voice steady. "Yeah…"

"Good… Now, _what the HELL were you thinking!?_ First you get _drunk_, and then you go so far as to go on _patrol!?_ Wally and I had to drag your sorry ass back here after you got the crap beaten out of you! Do you know what could have happened to you!? You could have died! Not to mention losing your secret identity. You're lucky it was only a beating you took!"

That explained why he was so sore. "I-I'm sorry…"

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!_" He all but snarled drawing the attention of a drowsy speedster. "We haven't seen, much less _heard_ from you in the past, what? How many months has it been? Almost six? And when we finally do you're fucking _drunk?_ Seriously-"

"Six and twelve days." Dick mumbled.

"_What!?_" Roy snapped.

"It's been six months and twelve days since we last talked."

"Cause that makes it so much better!" Roy snapped.

"Roy-" Wally tried to cut in.

"No, Wally! He has to hear this! Seriously, Dick I can't believe you! Are you really such an idiot!? Throwing your life away and-"

"Roy! Stop it!" Wally cut in again.

"No! I will not stop!" He snapped at Wally, turning back to Dick he growled, "You haven't even tried to talk to us in that time! I'm beginning to think that you're not as responsible as you let on! Dammit, Dick I seriously can't believe that you would get so drunk when you are _the_ Robin for crying out loud, you have a responsibility to-"

"Roy, shut the _fuck_ up!" Roy froze. That wasn't Wally. It was Dick and he had tears stinging his eyes as he glared up at the older man. Wally stared at Dick, his mouth hanging open. He had never heard the younger boy swear before.

"You, of all people, have no right to judge _me!_ Yeah maybe I haven't tried to contact you in the past six months. Yeah maybe I have gotten drunk on more than a few occasions and yeah maybe I _was_ Robin but don't you dare go lecturing to me about what's right and what's wrong when you and Wally haven't even made an _attempt_ to contact me in the past year!" Tears dripped off his chin as he continued on as steadily as he could manage. "At least I had _tried_ before! But that was the problem! I was the only one who _tried!_ You two did _nothing!_ Friendship is a two way street, you know! I wasn't the one who abandoned _you!_ You two left _me!_ And believe me it _hurt,_ it hurt so much more than you could even imagine! And it still hurts so very much! At least my original family didn't have a choice because they had been murdered!_ Dammit!_ _They_ _had_ to leave! _You,_ on the other hand, _had_ a choice and you _chose_ to leave! I tried to break contact with you so that maybe the pain would lesson but it never did, it actually just got worse and worse!

"Then Two-Face shot me and Bruce realized I was a burden and fired me! He said that since I wasn't working for him anymore I'd have to give up the Robin mantle! A month later he adopts a new kid, _Jason_, to replace me and next thing I know, _he's_ the new Robin! Bruce hasn't talked to me since! And oh _gosh_, believe me when I say it, it hurts so badly. I couldn't handle it anymore! You guys gone and Bruce replacing me was just too much! So, yeah, I drank! I drank and drank but no matter how much I drank I just couldn't… _Forget!_ I just want to forget! DAMMIT! Why can't I just forget!? And you know what's even worse? Being here with you both standing in front of me and knowing that I've already lost you! Lost _everything_! I'm alone and no one fucking cares!" His voice broke and went raw from shouting. He burst out sobbing. A wail of agony forming almost soundlessly on his lips.

It was the kind of cry where your lips start to shake as the tears build up in your eyes and blur your vision, as they spill down your face so quickly you wonder if it will ever stop. The kind where you're crouching, holding your stomach as you try futilely to hold your sobs in. The kind where you realize that the only way to hold your sobs back, is to hold your breath but when you do it starts to hurt even more so you let a loud sob slip past your lips, trying desperately to catch your breath, to stop crying. The kind where every sob you let out wracks your entire body. The kind where you think you sound dumb because you can't even hold your sobs in right. The kind where you realize that this is not what your life is supposed to be, not what you're supposed to see. The kind where you find things are no longer the same as the once were. The kind where you realize the people you cherished the most, the people you _loved _the most are no longer with you. They are gone. It was the most awful kind of crying. The _worst… _Kind of crying.

And while all this happened all Wally and Roy could do was stand there numbly and watch as their baby brother's emotions spilled out in front of them.

He looked so… Broken. Probably because he was. His heart had shattered into a million pieces and he didn't even know when it had happened.

Wally was the first to move, tears spilling from his eyes as he did, he wrapped his arms around his hurt friend.

How could they have done this to him? Sure it hadn't been just their fault but they were the ones that the ones who got the ball rolling. Wally felt like he was gonna puke.

Roy snapped out of his trance and gathered both of his brothers to his chest. His own tears leaking out of his shut eyes. "I'm sorry…" He breathed, "I am so, so sorry!"

"Me too Dickie, we're so sorry!" Wally joined in.

"I can't!" Dick sobbed out, "I can't live like this anymore! It-it hurts too much! The pain is crippling! This has to be the end! I can't do this anymore! I-I just can't!"

Wally and Roy responded by squeezing him harder.

"D-don't talk like that!" Wally yelped.

"You won't have to Dickie! We won't _ever_ leave you again!"

Dick clutched Roy's shirt, desperately wanting to believe and deep in his heart, he couldn't help but hope that what his oldest brother was saying was true.

* * *

**Gotham, December 28, 17:45**

Dick sat in his room at his desk looking at the unfinished poem he had written just a few weeks ago. It seemed like it had been so much longer.

He hadn't drank a single drop of alcohol since then although at times he wanted to, more than anything else in the world but he controlled that urge and he felt as if his heart was slowly but surely repairing itself.

His phone buzzed, alerting him of a text message.

_Wally: hey dude how r u? 17:46_

_Dick: Feeling the aster. What's up? 17:46_

_Wally: nothing much 17:46_

_Wally: what have u been up 2? 17:46_

_Dick: I was training all day so I'm a bit sore. 17:47_

_Wally: nice 17:47_

_Wally: hows the new gig holding up? 17:47_

_Wally: nightwing strike fear in all the hearts of ur enemies xD 17:47_

_Dick: Haha, hold that thought, Roy's texting me. 17:47_

_Wally: k XP 17:47_

Dick switched to Roy's message board.

_Roy: Hey Dickiebird what are you doing? 17:48_

_Dick: Uh, well currently I'm texting you…=.= 17:48_

_Roy: Very funny smartass 17:48_

_Roy: No I mean what are you doing later? 17:48_

_Dick: Oh… Don't know, why? 17:48_

_Roy: Want to go to the movies with Wally and I? 17:48_

_Dick: Hell yes! What time? 17:48_

_Roy: 8ish 17:48_

_Dick: It's a date. See you 17:48_

_Roy: Yeah 17:48_

Dick smiled and stretched, setting his phone down.

Roy and Wally had kept their promise so far. They were reaching out to him in a way no one had done for him in a very long time and that gave him hope that one day he could truly be happy again. Sure he was broken and the road to recovery would not be an easy one but two very special people had crossed the borders from their worlds back into his and that was enough for him. He wasn't alone anymore and even though he had been lost for a long time but he was beginning to find his way again. He just had to follow the lights.

Picking up his pen he began to write.

_Well did you see the flares in the sky?_

_Were you blinded by the light?_

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

_Did you? _

_Did you?_

_Did you see the sparks? _

_Feel the hope? _

_You are not alone._

_Cause someone's out there._

_Sending out flares._

_Someone's out there. _

_Sending out flares._

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking your precious time to read my work! It's really not the best thing I've written but I hope you like it anyways. Also sorry if Roy sounded like a jerk, I thought it seems more like him to get pissed when he's concerned!**

**Any helpful criticism is invited. Please do review and let me know what you think! **

**Love you all!-****BecauseImBatman108**


	4. Terror In The Night

**The Start Of The End Of The World**

* * *

**This fic was requested by ****ASL-Pirates-Lover** **and ****Robin0203****. It might not be exactly what you guys had in mind but I hope you like it anyways!**

**I would really like to thank ****ASL-Pirates-Lover** **for everything you have done and even after I stopped writing for over a year you still liked my fics enough to ask if I would be back. It means more than you know and was extremely nice of you. I really do appreciate all of your patience you have with me.**

**Summary: Something is wrong with Dick but he won't tell his brothers what's up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Terror In The Night**

* * *

_When you're drowning you don't say, "I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and come and help me." You just scream.~John Lennon_

* * *

Fear is a normal thing. We all have been scared of something, whether it be the dark, loneliness, or even an actual person, it's something everyone has possessed at one time or another and it's something that very is difficult to control. Fear is a normal thing. Everyone has it and everyone is afraid of something. Sometimes to find it, you just need a little shove.

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 18, 17:34**

Robin was hungry. He had been on edge all day and forgot to eat. Ever since yesterday night, after he'd gotten back from patrol, he had a nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong. He didn't know what could be wrong or even why he thought that but it left him feeling deeply unsettled.

The night's patrol had been relatively uneventful aside from a routine mugging and a fire that started in an apartment building on the East End. Some asshole had hidden a meth lab in his complex and it exploded. He survived, barely but he had put the lives of thirteen other civilians at risk. Robin recalled the five year old girl he had pulled from the burning building, luckily she only suffered from first degree burns and would make a full recovery. The joy in her parents eyes when he returned her to them relatively unscathed was something he would never forget.

Despite the fact that nothing major had happened in the past few days he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Robin decided to pay the team a visit, it had been exactly a week since KF's sixteenth birthday and he hadn't seen any of them since the surprise party they'd thrown for the speedster. Besides, he decided he needed a break from the constant training Batman was putting him under so off to the mountain it was.

"Baywatch! That was my burrito! Make your own damn food and stop eating mine!" Artemis' voice came from the kitchen followed by a loud clattering bang of what Robin could only assume was a pot or pan colliding with the wall before falling to the ground.

"How was I supposed to know it was your burrito!?" Wally stood in the doorway, waving his arms around dramatically, and trying his best to appear innocent. "It was just sitting in the fridge begging to be eaten! I'd say if anyone is at fault here it would be you for leaving it unguarded and defenseless, I mean, anyone could have just walked right up and eaten it. You're lucky it was me and not some creep. Seriously, Artemis you should be more caref-" He was cut off by another pot flying his way but he was too quick and ducked under it, laughing like a maniac all the while. Wally ducking was unfortunate however because standing right behind him was an unsuspecting Robin. The pot whizzed over the speedster's head and crashed straight into the center of Rob's chest, effectively knocking all of the air out of his lungs.

Artemis' eyes bulged in surprise and Wally swung around after hearing a thud instead of a bang.

"Crap, dude, are you ok?" He asked watching as his friend doubled over, mouth open as he tried to suck air back into his lungs.

"Uh, sorry…" Artemis said sheepishly, looking just above his head, trying avoid eye contact.

Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before straightening his hunched form, not being able to dodge a stinking pot and getting the wind knocked out of him didn't do much to help his already sunken spirits. His anxiety grew and bubbled up, he took a step back and then another and brought his hands up to rub his eyes beneath his shades. He stood still, head down and hands covering his eyes causing Artemis to grow increasingly uncomfortable as time went by which then lead her to excuse herself.

"Um… I… Will leave you two alone, sorry about the pot, Robin…" She mumbled as she brushed past them and shot Wally a death glare to let him know that it wasn't over. Artemis wasn't stupid and she knew that something was off with Robin, he should have been able to dodge that, but she also figured trying to help might do more harm than good so she left to let the speedster work his magic.

After the archer exited the room Wally pulled his friend in and spoke up, "Dude, what gives? Look at me." He pulled Robin's hands from his eyes. "_Look at me._" He said a bit forcefully after a moment. Even when his friend's eyes were covered by the sunglasses Wally could always tell if he was looking him in the eye or not.

Robin raised his head and sighed in defeat. Placing his hands on the counter behind him he hoisted himself up so that he could sit upon the marble. "Ever since- It's just… I've been feeling really anxious lately and…" He stopped. He felt kind of stupid saying that he thought something bad was going to happen with no reasoning behind it.

"It's ok, Rob, you can tell me." Wally looked at his friend with concern who was pale and kept looking around as if he was making sure no one else was listening.

"Forget it, it's nothing important..." He mumbled glancing down at his hands which laid palm up in his lap.

"Rob, what happened?" Wally questioned again as his concern only grew larger. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it but it seemed as if Robin was wary of him.

"Well…" Robin hesitated feeling more uncomfortable with each passing second. "Nothing happened… I don't know. Forget it." He tried to laugh it off but his heart wasn't in it. This wasn't like his usual paranoid self, this was something else. He knew that but he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Did you tell Batman?" Silence followed which told Wally that he hadn't. Wally could tell it wasn't 'nothing' as the boy wonder had claimed it was but with the mood Rob was in now he also knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him anytime soon. He decided that distracting him would have to do for now. "Mm… Don't worry about it too much. It will be alright…" He paused and looked at his feet before perking up. With a triumphant shout he shoved his fist in the air, "I got it! You know what'll make you feel better?" He wiggled his eyebrows with a smug smirk on his face.

This could only mean trouble and Robin had an idea of what Wally had in mind and he didn't like it. "Wally, no. Not this again. I don't want-"

"If we went bowling." Wow. Robin was way off. "The Happy Harbor Bowl-o-Rama is only a ten minute walk from the zeta on Post Road." Wally looked thoroughly pleased with himself and Robin didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't want to go bowling. There weren't many things the boy wonder wasn't good at but bowling was one of them. "I bet we could even get Roy to come along." And just like that Wally was dead set on bowling so even if Robin was going to protest he no longer had much say in the matter.

Wally pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and sent a quick text to Roy. "Besides, the three haven't had much time to hang out together lately, you being busy with Bats and all. Spending time with us will surely be a blast!" He gave Rob one of his cheesy grins causing the boy wonder to roll his eyes.

"I guess, but does it really have to be bowling? Out of all the fun stuff we could do in this city you really had to choose _bowling?_"

Wally gasped, placing his hand on his chest he gave Robin a hurt look. "I'm surprised at you! The magnificent boy wonder can't even tell that the art of bowling is one of the most noble and majestic sports of all time!?"

"_How_? What can you possibly consider majestic about a ball knocking down a few pins?" Robin stared at Wally incredulously.

Wally gasped again, his hand now clenching around the fabric of his shirt while his other wiped away the fake tears that weren't forming in his eyes, "That poor, poor boy. So very neglected. His own father couldn't even be parted from his work long enough to take his sad soul bowling. No wonder why he is so ignorant to the true beauty in the art of bowling and no wonder why he's never known happiness." Wally sniffled for effect before covering both of his eyes while he stifled fake sobs.

"Ok, number one, shut up." Robin started, "Number two, stop talking like I'm not here! Number three, bowling is so not an art so stop calling it that! Number four, I do know happiness! I'm happy, all the time actually!" He would have continued onto a number five if not for Wally's phone going off followed by a finger being shoved to his lips.

"_Exterminate."_

Wally glanced down at the text message that splayed across his screen, "Awesome! Roy will meet us there! C'mon." He said retracting his finger from an irritated Robin mouth.

"Put your finger on my mouth again and you will lose it." He snapped although he was faintly amused by the speedsters antics.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up or we will be the last ones there!" The speedster whined before disappearing out the door. Begrudgingly the youngest hopped off the counter and followed. At least he would get to see Roy. Besides, maybe a little bowling would calm his nerves.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, November 18, 18:34**

He was wrong, he was _dead_ wrong. Bowling was evil and it was most definitely trying to kill him. Ever since he got there a half an hour ago his mood only got worse and his paranoia grew tenfold.

Dick jumped as Wally yelled, "Turkey!" And then proceeded to throw his hands in the air in a little victory dance as he got his third strike in a row. He was creaming his brothers, they were already on the fifth frame but he hadn't missed a single pin the entire time, getting either spares or strikes.

Roy rolled his eyes at the speedsters gloating and looked over at Dick, "A little jumpy today, are you?" He asked taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Dick shot his eldest brother a sideways glance before shrugging, he swallowed, "I guess." He spoke halfheartedly, eyes skirting around the room. "It's your turn."

Wally plopped down next to Dick and stole a slice of his pizza. Dick ignored it, continuing to watch the people around him, his other slice falling from his hand as his eyes passed over a person who looked a lot like the Joker. It wasn't though. Just a guy in a purple jacket but it was enough to startle him. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

"You ok, man?" Wally asked, concern lacing his voice. Dick never let Wally take his food without at least a word of complaint. His breath hitched as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Wally traced his line of vision back to a man in a purple jacket who was standing at the front desk renting a pair of bowling shoes. "You know him?"

Dick's eyes stayed on him a moment longer before he cleared his throat and mumbled, "No. He just looked familiar." He took another bite out of his pizza.

"Ok… What have you been up to?" Wally asked, glancing back at the man after a moment of silence.

"Nothing really." Dick had been making it increasingly hard to hold a conversation with him ever since they had arrived. With every question his answers got shorter and shorter, it had gotten to the point where he had to be spoken to get him to say anything at all.

"Dude, come on, we haven't talked in-" Wally started but was cut off when Dick abruptly stood up to bowl.

Roy glanced at him before cocking an eyebrow at the other redhead, "What's up with him today?"

Wally shrugged and turned to watch the said 'him' bowl.

Dick picked up the ball, pulling his arm back while walking forwards, he then swung the ball in front of him and let it go. He watched it knock down four pins and then turned to go grab the next one to repeat the process but this time right after he went to swing his hand forwards to release it, unbridled terror ran through his entire body once he let the ball go. He jerked back, shook his head and brought a hand up to rub his face. _What the hell was going on?_

His fear was completely unjustified, nothing had happened that should scare him and yet he was standing there so frightened you'd think his life was in grave danger. He brought his shaky hand to his chest to clench around the fabric just above his rapidly beating heart.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Roy asked, catching the slight tremor in his movements and the sudden tensing in his shoulders.

Startled out of his thoughts, Dick was suddenly overwhelmed with a deep feeling of mistrust, "Nothing, mind your own damn business." He snapped at the archer.

Roy paused his chewing, completely taken aback. Even Wally stopped eating for a moment to regard the youngest of the trio, dumbfounded by his words.

"Whoa, dude, so not cool! Roy is just concerned and frankly so am I. You've been acting weird today and I don't know what's going on but you better get a handle on it or tell us what's wrong because this attitude is so not going to fly." Wally shot back.

As Wally talked his face grew red. Really red. Almost too red and his facial features distorted until they were nearly inhumane.

The fear that flooded Dick's body only moments before nearly overflowed as he watched this. Shaking his head he blinked up at his older brother but when he opened his eyes he was back to the normal old Wally that Dick knew and loved. "Did-did you see that..?" The raven haired boy asked, talking to Roy but not taking his eyes off Wally for even a second, fearful of what he might turn into next if he did.

"See what?" Roy seemed completely unfazed by the sudden shifts in Wally's appearance.

"_Did he not see it? No… He had to, he had also been looking at Wally when he changed... Maybe I imagined it..? But it seemed so real…"_ Dick thought to himself. His head was starting to hurt.

"Dick..? Dick! What is going on!?" Wally pulled him from his thoughts making him jump once again.

Wally and Roy stared at him in concern but he just shook his head, "N-nothing, sorry." He said, taking a bite of pizza, hoping that in doing so he would no longer have to talk but the food tasted dry like sand and as he chewed it felt as if it were crawling in his mouth, leaving him feeling rather disturbed. He started to laugh. No, that couldn't be right. Why was he laughing? There wasn't even anything _to_ laugh at but everything just seemed so funny at the moment. He stopped when he realized that his brothers were looking at him like he was crazy. He wasn't crazy. Or... Maybe he was? He didn't know but he sure was beginning to feel like it.

"You feeling alright, bud?" Roy asked, warily watching the bird for any signs of him snapping again.

Before Dick got the chance to answer he started coughing. _Hard_. Once the coughing subsided his hand felt wet so he pulled it away from his mouth to look at. It was covered in blood. Blood was funny, right? He let out a small giggle before stopping. Wait, no. It wasn't funny. It was terrifying.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." He said getting up quickly and bolting towards the men's room across the bowling alley.

"Dude, wait!" Wally called after him but it fell on deaf ears and the boy disappeared around a corner. He had to dodge around a family of four, an employee and then pick the lock to get there but once he was finally inside he turned the water on and went to wash his hands but the blood was already gone. Where had it gone? Had he imagined that too..? What was going _on?_

A weird mix of terror and amusement enveloped him and he had to fight off another fit of laughter. He decided cold water would do him some good so he splashed some on his face but all it did was make him shiver. He glanced up at himself in the mirror and what he saw made him want to vomit.

He was eight years old again, standing there in his spandex flying Grayson's costume but he wasn't the healthy, bubbly boy he used to be. His body was broken and disheveled and he had blood covering his chest, his blood. His eyes were devoid of life, his right arm was bent at a very awkward angle and red coppery liquid trickled down his chin.

Dick looked down at himself in a hurry, his eyes wracking his body for any sign of injury but he was fine, he wasn't hurt and he was still in his normal civilian clothing.

"_Everything will be ok."_ He told himself as he worked up the courage to look back at the mirror. When he did finally raise his head the dead boy was still there but now with his parents, both of their bodies broken and bloody much like his own. Each of them were wearing their very own rictus grins and laughing cruelly at Dick.

"Ha… Haha, ha, hahahahahaha!" A laugh bubbled up from his lips, hesitant at first but it grew steadier and more certain as it went on. It was funny, it was disgusting and it made him sick but it was so _very_ funny.

A few minutes went by and the laughter didn't cease, only pausing momentarily when a knock sounded on the bathroom door, followed by, "Dick, it's me, Wally, I'm coming in- wait, why is the door locked!?" Was the door locked? He didn't remember locking it. "What's going on!? Open the door, Dick!"

Fear coiled in the pit of the boy wonder's stomach. That was _not_ Wally's voice. He knew that voice and it sent chills down his spine, the owner of the voice was supposed to be dead but for some inexplicable reason that fact only made him laugh harder.

"Open the door!" The voice came again and the pounding on the wood increased, "I won't hurt you, all you have to do is open the door and we can be together again, apprentice. Just, open the door… _Open the door!_" Dick flinched as he heard Deathstroke snap, his voice crazed with anger.

Something was in the walls and in the ceiling above him. He didn't know what but he did know that it wanted to hurt him. It wanted him dead. "_Funny,"_ He thought to himself, "_Seems like everything wants me dead today._"

His laughter continued and the longer it went on the more insane it began to sound. "Go away!" He shouted in between laughs. Terror set his veins on fire and made him shrink into himself. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from Deathstroke but there was one problem, the only way out of the bathroom was through the door, the same door that Deathstroke stood waiting behind.

It being a public bathroom there weren't any windows for him to climb out of and the only vent in the room was too small for him to fit through. Maybe if he contacted Bruce he could hold Deathstroke off long enough for help to arrive.

He reached into his back pocket for his phone before realizing that it wasn't on him. Deathstroke must have gotten it off him somehow. That didn't matter. He couldn't afford to be Richard Grayson right now, he needed Robin. He tried to pull his utility belt from his sleeve before realizing that it wasn't on him either.

"Looking for this?" Dick froze, behind him stood Batman, Robin's utility belt dangling in his hand, taunting him to make a grab for it.

"Batman!" Relief should have washed over him but instead panic took root in his gut as he whipped around to face his mentor. A beeping noise went off and Robin looked around, where was it coming from? He shook his head, he needed to focus. "Batman, give me the belt, Deathstroke is just outside the door and he's after me!"

"I can't do that Robin." The dark knight replied, his voice stoic as ever. "It's like you said. He wants _you_. He's going to kill hundreds of civilians if I don't hand you over."

Robin paused for a moment, utterly dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what he just heard, "_This doesn't sound like Batman. Since when does he joke?"_ And then it hit him, his insides shriveling in horror, "_Batman never jokes. But it still didn't make any sense. Batman wouldn't do this to me, right? This is all a bad dream."_ He thought to himself, trying to deny the truth. It was getting harder and harder to breathe in between his cackles, "_Any minute now I'm going to wake up and find out that all of this was just a horrible nightmare, right!?"_

The door broke open and Deathstroke strode in, "This isn't a bad dream, apprentice." Had he said all that out loud? "Everything you are seeing is all real, soon we will be together again."

Robin's lips curled in disgust, turning to Batman, he begged, "Batman, _please._ Don't do this! We can stop it! If we just work together-"

"It's too late." Batman cut him off. "It's for the sake of the mission. I'm sure you understand." Dick searched his face for any sign of hesitation and saw none. He pulled away when Deathstroke tried to touch him.

"_No!_ I don't get it! Please, _Bruce_, I'm your _son! _Don't do this!" He tried one last time although he already knew that reasoning with him now was futile.

"Goodbye, Robin." Batman abruptly said and turned to leave.

"_This can't be happening! This. Can. Not. Be. Happening."_ He thought to himself and tried to go after Batman just to be tackled by Deathstroke.

"How could you!?" He shouted desperately, "Help! Please! Roy! Wally! Anyone? Please, _help!_" He writhed and twisted, hands were on him, trying to hold him still.

A loud, chilling laugh resonated through the room and bounced painfully around inside the boy wonder's skull, the laugh was familiar but it sounded all wrong, "Roy!? _Really?_ You're seriously asking for Roy after all you've done?" Wally. The one holding him down was not Deathstroke but Wally.

Despair filled Robin, Wally turned on him to? "Why, Wally?" Fear had a death grip on his heart, "_Why are you doing this!?_" He shouted.

Wally laughed at him again, his laugh was wrong, it wasn't supposed to be cold, "_Why?_ Coming from you that's rich... _Because you killed everyone!_" Wally screamed in Robin's face, spit flying everywhere, "That's why! You've turned into the one thing you didn't want to be! The League decided you were ready to lead a mission and it resulted in the death of my friends. They are dead because of you! _Roy. Is dead. Because of you!_" He said the last part through gritted teeth.

"No, no that's not true! You're lying!" Robin twisted desperately, Wally closed his hand around his neck and started to squeeze, cutting off his air supply.

"It _is_ true, Dickie." Wally crooned into his ear, making him shy away, he wanted to gag. "You sacrificed them for the sake of your precious mission. How does it feel to be betrayed by the ones you trust." Wally laughed viciously when he said this, "How do you feel now?"

Robin flinched, this was wrong, how could it end up like this? He was so confused and he was so scared but for some reason he still found it sort of funny. It was ironic, really. He didn't want to be Batman because he didn't want to loose the ones he loved, yet now they were dead because he sacrificed them and in doing so he became the one thing that he didn't want to be. Now he is paying for it in the same way his friends did so, yes, it was funny. Really funny actually. The true form of poetic justice. He would have been laughing if not for the hand crushing his windpipe.

Wally grinned down at him, malice in his stare. "I wish you died along with your family." Robin's vision started to darken and blur around the edges. Wally, his grin disappearing from his face, spoke in an eerily soft voice one last time, "Knock him out." He murmured, before grinning like a madman once again.

Right before pain exploded on the side of Robin's head and consciousness completely eluded his grasp, he had time to think one last truly terrifying and disturbing thought, "_I wish I did too."_ And the scariest thing of all was that he meant it.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, November 18, 18:43**

It had been just under five minutes since Dick ran off to the bathroom when Wally decided to go after him against Roy's judgement. Roy thought he needed time to cool down but Wally didn't have the patience, his friend was really starting to scare him.

He rounded the corner to the male's restroom and was met with surprise. A sign hung on the door which read in big bold letters, 'CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE'. Wally walked closer and listened, was that… laughter he heard?

Knocking on the door he said, "Dick, it's me, Wally, I'm coming in." He went to push the door open but it didn't budge, he felt a seed of panic being planted in the pit of his stomach, "Wait, why is the door locked!?" After a moment he realized that the laughing stopped only to start up again seconds later, "What's going on!? Open the door, Dick!" He waited a moment but it didn't seem like the door was opening any time soon, "Dick, please!?"

"Go away!" Was muffled by the door and Wally had to fight the urge to break it down.

"Wally, what's going on?" Roy asked in a hushed but urgent tone, materializing behind the younger redhead. He had a cellphone pressed to his ear, Dick's cellphone actually, and his eyes were wide with worry.

Wally's gut clenched, Roy wasn't that worried a minute ago, "Dick's locked the door, he won't open it and I think he's laughing at something but… Why are you on his phone?"

Roy ignored Wally and talked into Dick's cell instead, "He's conscious but he's locked the door and it looks like he's not going to open it… I can't tell but the laughing has started…"

Wally choked for a moment and then rapidly fired question after question, "Conscious? What is that supposed to mean? Why shouldn't he be awake? Who are you talking to? And what do you mean started? What is-"

"No, it's closed for maintenance, it would draw even more attention… I don't think- hold on." Roy continued to ignore the hyperactive speedster, patting down his pockets before turning to Wally, "Do you have a wire or paperclip or something we could use to pick the lock?" He asked, not looking too hopeful.

"No, why do- wait." Wally shoved his hands in his front pockets before triumphantly pulling out a bobby pin which was broken in half. "Ah-hah! Last week after the party Dick was trying to teach me how to pick a lock using a single bobby pin." He explained in answer to the questioning look on Roy's face but it only made him look more confused if not slightly grossed out.

"Why do you still have it in your pocket? Have you changed your pants since then?" Roy asked and then shook his head, "Forget it, I don't want to know, B, we have a bobby pin."

Wally thought back for a second and realized that he hadn't, he shrugged, putting it out of his mind he felt panic begin to rise again, "Roy, seriously, what is going on!?" He asked, frustrated at not knowing whether Dick was fine or not.

Roy finally turned to the speedster, "There was a fire last night in an apartment building on the East End. Bats and him went to check it out. Turns out the meth lab that had exploded wasn't just meth and somehow both Fear Toxin and Joker Venom got mixed in with the fumes. Long story short, Robin is going to die if we don't get that door open soon." He gave a small almost unnoticeable gasp, having said all that without a pause.

Wally felt the blood drain from his face and took it all in, a glint of grim determination flashed in his eyes as he set to work on picking the lock. He still had questions that he wanted answered but they would have to wait until later. Right now he had to help his little brother.

"He- I think he's talking to someone." Wally leaned in a little, pressing his ear to the door, he couldn't hear much through all the laughter and it didn't help that the door muffled most of the sound but what he could make was something about Batman, his utility belt and dying.

"The hallucinations have definitely started." Roy relayed the information to Batman. Wally's concentration waned when Roy turned to him and asked, "Where are we on the lock, we don't have much time."

"Well I'd be doing a lot better if you could be quiet!" Wally snapped but for once Roy said nothing at Wally's misdirected anger, he would probably get him back later but right now they were both worried for the little brother.

Then Wally heard the it; the most marvelous sound imaginable, the click of the lock as it finally opened. He glanced back at Roy before shoving the door open, both of them bursting in and closing the door behind them as quickly and as quietly as possible so that they didn't alert any of the employees.

"Dickie-bird it's me, Wally, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real." He spoke calmly and approached the frightened bird as quickly as he dared.

Dick looked at Wally like a deer caught in the headlights, took an unconscious step back and then sneered in disgust. He turned to the stalls, there was no one there but he started to plead, "Batman, _please_, don't do this! We can stop it. If we just work together we…" Wally went to touch him but Dick quickly moved out of arm's reach, "_No!_ I don't get it! Please, _Bruce_, I'm your _son_!" He gasped out in between laughs, at this point he barely had time to gulp air in between his cackles, "Don't do this?" Dick had meant for that to come out as a demand but it sounded more like a question. Wally's heart hurt, he could see the defeated look in Dick's eye although his face was twisted into a creepy gleeful expression.

"Dick it will be ok, Batman's on his way." Roy stated and after a moment Dick tried to bolt for the door but Wally was on him in a flash, tackling him to the ground.

"How could you!?" Dick shouted, he was looking at the door as if someone was there, "Help! Roy!? Wally!? Anyone!? Please, _help!_" His voice cracking on the last word but with him laughing so hard he didn't really have the lung capacity to be loud enough for anyone outside of the room to hear him scream. He started squirming and elbowed Wally in the chin.

Wally winced, tightening his grip. He felt like yelling too, this was upsetting him more than he would like to admit but instead he spoke in a soft, gentle voice so that he wouldn't startle Dick anymore than he already was, "It's ok, buddy. I'm here and so is Roy. You can fight this, it isn't real. You hear me? It is _not_ real."

Dick's gaze shifted to meet his, a brief look of recognition flashed across his face and was immediately replaced by horror. "Why, Wally?" He asked confused and then shouted, "_Why are you all doing this to me!?_" He looked broken in the same way that Wally felt. He struggled harder and then stopped all together.

"Dick I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Wally didn't know what hallucination-Wally was doing but whatever it was it was terrifying the small boy lying limp beneath him and that was enough to make Wally hate himself, hallucination-Wally or not. "It's going to be ok, I promise, Batman will be here soon and then you'll be fine."

"Wally, we need to get his utility belt, it has the Joker Venom antidote in one of it's pouches!" Roy called from behind him. Dick started struggling again and Roy dove for his legs as Wally was almost thrown off by his thrashing, "I'm sorry, Dickie. I swear we are doing this for you." He mumbled under his breath.

"No, no that's not true! You're lying!" For a second Wally thought he was answering Roy but didn't have much time to ponder over that. Dick got one of his hands free, he shot it up and clenched around his own throat, he let out a strangled noise.

Wally yelped, full on panic set in. "Roy! Roy, he's choking himself!" He tugged at his younger brothers hand, trying to pry his fingers off his neck but they held on like a vice.

"Shit!" The elder redhead cursed, dropping the cell phone, he went to help the speedster but with his legs now free, Dick kicked Roy in a place that shall not be named. An, 'Oof!' escaped from Roy's mouth and he doubled over, clenching his fists in pain.

"Roy!Roy!He'skillinghimself!He'sdying!Whatdowedo!? Whatdowedo!?Whattawedo!?Whattawedo!?Whattawedo!?" Wally was almost yelling at that point.

Dick flailed around and ended up punching Wally in the jaw with his other hand. It was enough to shake Wally out of his stupor and he realized that once Dick passed out his hand would go limp and he would be able to breathe again. There was one thing though, Wally didn't want him to choke himself until he passed out. Not being able to breathe for that long would only make him panic more causing an even greater risk of a heart attack. Getting a hold over himself he said through gritted teeth as he now struggled with both of Dick's hands, "Knock him out!"

A fist collided with the boy wonders temple. The body beneath Wally went limp and drew in a harsh cackling breath. After that Wally didn't remember much, just something about an antitoxin, a bat and a startlingly fast car ride.

* * *

**Gotham, November 18, 23:25**

The faint taste of blood and the continuous beeping of machine brought Dick around. He noticed three things and in this order; his head was pounding, he was in the Batcave infirmary and he was not alone. Now the Batcave brought him comfort on several different occasions but that time it had not.

Dick opened his eyes, his bones set rigid. He wanted to see Roy. Not Wally. Not Batman. "Roy." He rasped, his voice cracking a bit, "Roy." He called out once again not expecting the archer to pop into his line of sight suddenly but he did.

"You're awake," He said, stating the obvious which was a bit of a Wally move actually. "What do you need, Dickie?" The archer asked his voice just slightly kinder than usual. Roy noted the way his baby brother was shaking.

"What… happened?" Dick asked after a moment. Why was he in the infirmary? And why was Roy here?

Suddenly another head full of red hair appeared in his vision, "Dude, I was so worried. After you went to the bathroom and didn't show up. And-and then whatever I did-well not me but hallucination me did, I'm-I'm so sorry! I-"

Roy smacked Wally upside the head. "Shut up." Was the only explanation he gave. He turned back to Dick, "You were dosed with both Fear Toxin and Joker Venom, do you remember anything?"

What? How? He looked from Wally to Roy and then back to Wally. The younger of the two redheads was a wreck. His face was pale and his hair was askew like he had been pulling on it. His eyes were begging for forgiveness. "N-no."

Roy glanced at Wally, "Well… what's the last thing you remember then?"

"Wally-we were bowling and I went to use the bathroom and then… and then… I don't know…" Dick mumbled, staring at his hands feeling a bit crestfallen.

"Ok, well that's ok." Roy said patiently which seemed a bit out of character. "After you went to the bathroom you didn't return for a while so Wally went to go check on you and see if you were ok. When Wally was gone your phone rang and I answered it, it was Bruce. Do you remember last night's patrol?" I nodded, feeling numb, I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going. "What about giving your rebreather to the little girl? Do you remember that?"

"Roy, I remember the whole night! Just get on with it!" I didn't mean to snap at him but he wasn't acting like Roy at all. He was almost acting timid and I didn't like it. It made me nervous.

If Roy was someone who winced he would have then. "Ok… ok. So after you gave the girl your rebreather did you breathe in any of the smoke?"

Dick's eyes widened for a moment, "A portion of the ceiling collapsed near us, it singed the girl but when she jerked away she elbowed me in the stomach. It knocked the breath out of me so I… does that mean the Fear Toxin and the Joker Venom were mixed with the smoke?" I asked but why would both Scarecrow and Joker target a small apartment building in the East End? It didn't make sense.

"Batman thinks so. He said it was some sort of new mixture of the two gasses. It had a delayed reaction which explains why you only started hallucinating a few hours ago. He's still trying to figure out how it was even there in the first place." Roy continued, "Well anyways when Batman called today he told me what was going on, we got into the bathroom but we had to knock you out because…" Roy paused, "You were choking yourself." He was going to see the hand shaped bruises on his neck soon enough anyways.

Dick ignored that, not too concerned about it, something else was bothering him. "What about the civilians? Are they ok?"

Roy lowered his gaze and Wally still wouldn't look at him. Dick felt dread rise in the pit of his stomach. After a moment of silence he snapped, "One of you tell me what happened!?" He had a feeling that he already knew but he needed them to confirm it.

Roy sighed and looked at the youngest of the trio mournfully, "Seven of them didn't make it and… the little girl you rescued from the fire, she had a heart condition and passed away as well…"

Dick, despite his best efforts, flinched. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes stung a bit but the tears did not fall. "Ok." He mumbled.

Roy slowly reached out to hug him acting like if he moved too quickly the small bird would shatter into a million pieces. Wally kept apologizing but never specified what he was sorry for. And Dick, he just sat there shaking as his brothers attempted to comfort him.

The truth was was that Dick remembered the hallucinations. He remembered the fear and the darkness of the mirth that lingered in his mind. He remembered but he couldn't admit that to his brothers. Not when Wally blamed himself and Roy acted like he was walking on eggshells. So he pretended that he didn't remember and he pretended that he wasn't hurting too badly.

Richard John Grayson chose not to tell his brothers in order to save them some trouble. It caused him unnecessary excess pain but he got through all of the damage and trauma the Fear Toxin caused just fine. He was ok, really he was but sometimes when he felt dejected and no one else was around to hear him scream he would allow himself to let go. He would allow himself a moment of time to not be ok.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who took the time out of their days to read this! I'm pretty proud of this one but I think I could have pulled the ending off a bit better.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated! So please let me know what you think! Love you all!-****BecauseImBatman108**


End file.
